piffandomcom-20200223-history
The Samaritans
Is There Anybody Out There? (1986) Rated 15 when shown in cinemas Description: We see a grey rubber wall in front of us. Then we see that a man is trapped behind the wall is trying to break through, but with no luck. The camera slowly zooms in as the man screams as he tries to break through the wall. This goes on for a minute, as "Is There Anybody Out There?" is heard, until he gives up, the camera zooms out as the message "YES" fades in, answering the title of the song, then it changes to "THE SAMARITANS". FX/SFX: Live action, with a practical effect. Music/Sound: We hear eerie music in the background as rubbery creaks, and the man's grunts and moans are heard. Then Pink Floyd sings "Is There Anybody Out There?" The man screams and moans for over 40 seconds, until the music tones down. Availability: Seen on many YouTube channels. Scare Factor: Low to Nightmare. Not just the man behind the wall and his screaming that can spook some viewers, but the song as well. Scream (1989) Again, rated 15 when shown in cinemas Description: We see a close-up to the woman's face. She tries to speak, but only electric guitar riffs are heard. After over 40 seconds, the camera zooms out from the woman to reveal she's in a corner, all alone. The words "THE SAMARITANS" fade in next to her, then it changes to "UNDERSTAND". FX/SFX: Live action. Cast: Saira Todd Music/Sounds: We hear electric guitar riffs for 50 seconds, getting more and more intense as the woman becomes more distraught. before the calmer quieter guitar rock music is heard. Availability: Seen on many YouTube Channels. Scare Factor: Medium to Nightmare. The creepy distorted guitar riffs can unsettle most viewers. Phone Line (1991) Nicknames: The Screaming Telephone Description: On a black BG, we see white abstract painted lines that form in a zig-zag, curved, crisscross or just straight. While that's going on, we hear a telephone ringing, a husband's wife wanting divorce, a daughter asking him, him found guilty and other tax payments repeatedly. All of this ends with just an animated drawing of a telephone being picked up, and then screams in stress for over 5 seconds, before finally dissolving away. after two seconds, a white border rectangle fades in, with the red text "We understand" slowly fading in, the text slowly fades out and "The Samaritans" slowly fades in, the telephone number slowly fades in below. FX/SFX: Traditional animation done by Charlie Paul. Music/Sounds: We hear a telephone ringing, along with the audio of a wife wanting a divorce, a daughter asking her father, then other people telling him about the tax incomes, found guilty, etc. All of this go on repeatedly, until it all stops when we hear the telephone being picked up. After a second, we hear a man screaming in complete distress for over 5 seconds. Then all we hear is complete silence as the message appears. Availability: Seen on some YouTube Channels. Scare Factor: High to Nightmare. The screaming and the silence can certainly unsettle most viewers. Category:Charities PIFs Category:PIFs Category:Video PIFs Category:Nightmare-rated PIFs Category:United Kingdom Category:1980's PIFs Category:1990's PIFs Category:Animated PIFs Category:Cinema PIFs Category:Suicide prevention Category:PIFs that have the wrong age rating